


The Search And Rescue Contest!

by Forever_Destiel



Series: Liberum Arbitrium High School Host Club [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, Inspired by Ouran High School Host Club, M/M, wow i didn't know that was a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: The Host Club all decide to go on a trip to an indoor water park, but things get dangerous! They find a certain angel is missing when it begins to rain and they all race to find him before he could get hurt - and someone unexpected comes to his rescue!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone observed in the last episode that they thought who was going to save Cas was easy to figure out... hehehe...

Water lapped along what seemed to be a shore, light illuminating the entire area until it was almost blinding. Palm trees stood up tall, allowing for some shade.  _ Wait a minute, am I dreaming? _ Castiel asked himself.  _ Last time I checked we weren’t anywhere near a beach like this… _ “Look at this, Cas.” He turned slightly to see Dean had come up next to him, shirtless. “It’s amazing. Just like a beach. Isn’t the place beautiful?” 

Cas adjusted the sleeves of his trench coat. “Um… Where’s the exit?” Dean rolled his eyes and sat on a nearby chair in the shade of an umbrella, lying on it with a glass of whiskey.

“Relax, Cas. You gotta take time to feel better. Besides, we work so hard, we gotta take a rest at some point.” Cas looked blankly forward.

“I understand I accepted your invitation but now wasn’t the best of times… Can I go now?” He sighed. “I should be studying and I have laundry to do. Oh, dear, does my mother even know I’m gone?” The water created a soothing tone that almost made Cas want to stay, but he still had to question it. “She probably knows, but, um… Where are we?”

~Earlier that day, 3:00 PM~

Cas was walking along the grounds casually in his uniform, heading to another class. He felt arms grab his and was instantly surprised to see Michael and Lucifer had them. “Target captured,” they said triumphantly. His eyes widened in confusion. Seemingly out of nowhere a car pulled up in front of them, the window lowering slightly. Dean looked out of it and smiled.

“Good work. Take him with you.” Cas could only tilt his head to the side, utterly puzzled at the odd entrance.

“Roger!” The window closed and the car sped off, the brothers exchanging a glance. They had smirks on their faces that meant they knew exactly what they were doing.

“Wait, where are we going?” Cas found himself being whisked away, off to wherever it is they wanted him to go. “Wait!”

~Present~

“Oh, that’s right.”

“This is a water park owned by my stepfather as well as Mike and Luci’s parents.” Cas spun around to see Kevin - thankfully  _ not _ shirtless - sitting on another chair with some soda.

Cas pouted for a second, looking up and noticing the glass dome over the park. “I don’t understand, I thought Michael and Lucifer’s parents were in the clothing business and yours in law and producing sucrose.” Kevin chuckled.

“Yeah, they do, but we like to be diverse. Try new things. You never know what’s gonna earn the big bucks nowadays.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Cas took a good look around and saw waterslides, what seemed to be an entire jungle, and pools as well as streams. “This does seem to be catering to someone different than your usual marketing audience.” He noticed Gabriel, Sam, Michael and Lucifer playing in a nearby pool. “Why is it so empty? They wouldn’t just have a day singled out for just us,” he observed.

“The park doesn’t open until next month, but we got invited specially.” Cas put a hand over his head to shield his eyes from the light, going to stand under an umbrella.

“It’s so nice here,” Dean commented. Cas put his hands in his pockets and looked down toward him. “We don’t gotta worry about entertaining guests. It’s a vacation for people who like pleasing others. We gotta enjoy ourselves every once in awhile, right, angel?” Cas blushed and nodded.

“I- I suppose.” At that moment Gabe ran up to them - oddly enough, mostly dry - and stopped in front of Cas.

“Hey, Cassie, wanna try some cake?” he said quickly. “There’s mango and fruit and don’t forget about the juice, it’s so damn good. I mean, I know you don’t like-” Cas held up a hand to stop his rambling.

“I’d be happy to. I do enjoy them on occasion. I’ll have some.” Gabriel dashed off somewhere, the brothers and Sam quickly taking his place.

“Hey, Cas.” Sam said, waving. Cas waved back, Sam sitting down and cracking open a book. Cas smiled, finding it to be normal, something he would do.

“Cas, let’s go on the waterslides,” Lucifer offered.

“And why are you wearing your trenchcoat again?” Michael questioned. Cas chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh, this? Well…”

~Earlier, at the bathrooms, 4:00 PM~

Michael and Lucifer were nearly dragging Cas toward the male angel changing rooms, him wearing a dazed look as he wondered what exactly was going on. They helped him up when they were at their destination, handing Cas over to two male humans. “Do what you gotta do.”

“Of course.” Cas tried to back away but the brothers blocked his path.

“But why?” He couldn’t escape as their hands took hold of his arms and pulled him inside the changing room. They quickly began to remove his clothing, Cas yelling, “Hold on, what in father’s name are you doing?” Michael and Lucifer stood happily outside. “Hey, stop!”

“We’ve been asked to choose a swimsuit for you,” one of the helpers responded. Michael cupped a hand around his mouth.

“We got our parents’ latest designs made specifically for angels!” he called. Dean walked up behind them, waiting for anything. Castiel looked at the wide array, some trunks, others shirts, even ornaments to put on his wings.

“Are you ready, mister Novak?” the two assistants asked. A bead of nervous sweat dripped down Cas’ forehead, him wiping it away.

“Thank you, but I don’t need a swimsuit.”

“Then let us pick one for you!” The three boys stood together by the entrance, listening.

“No, not that one, I don’t want trunks  _ that _ short!”

“But you’d look amazing in it!”

“No, wait…” One of the men held up what looked to be only underwear, but… smaller.

“That wouldn’t even cover any inch of my legs.” Dean’s jaw dropped. Cas finally found himself shirtless wearing blue swim trunks, his wings uncovered. He sighed, knowing he’d have to accept it and go out. He walked outside of the changing room and saw Dean nearby, who looked at him, his eyes going wide. His face nearly turned red and he had a small shudder go up his spine before he stared at the floor and handed Cas his trench coat. “Dean?”

“Just put it on.” Cas let out a small ‘hm?’. “An angel shouldn’t go around showing their wings to just anyone. Only in front of other angels and family members. I know I said family ain't just blood but this is an exception.”

~Present~

“So, you’re not going to swim?” Lucifer asked, sounding almost disappointed.

Michael thought. “Huh. Do you even know how to swim?”

“Of course I can, but, well… I can’t.” Cas fiddled with his hands.

“I thought you just said you could,” Dean pointed out.

“Well, um… How do I put this.” Cas sat down onto another chair, looking into his lap. “I haven’t swam since when I was younger and all I had was an inflatable pool.”

“Inflatable pool? What’s that?” the two - Cas decided to call them LM for short - asked in unison. Cas tilted his head for a second, thinking.

“Well, it’s about this big.” He made a motion with his hands to show a few feet across and not even a foot deep. “They’re round and you pump them full of air, then fill it with water.” LM began to laugh. “What’s so funny?”

“Dummy, you don’t put water in an inflatable boat! Something that small can’t be used as a pool.” Cas rolled his eyes in what really was his first act of retaliation, standing and walking toward the ‘shore’, his bare feet barely feeling the water.

“It’s a small pool for kids, have you never seen any playing in one?” Dean stood and smacked the two over the head, them rubbing on the spot and shooting Dean matching glares.

“Hey, it ain’t our fault he’s an angel and didn’t have a big pool like we did. Gotta be considerate, he’s adorably oblivious to certain things.” They shrugged and nodded. Cas slightly smiled.

“Okay, fine, but…” LM started to whisper, “why’d you make Cas put on that ratty old thing? We know it’s a gift from his Dad, God, whatever, but he didn’t need it.”

“I really thought you would’ve wanted to see him, be all like, ‘I wanna see Cas’ wings, lemme see, lemme see!’” Lucifer laughed a little at that, Dean crossing his arms.

“That’s a bit suspicious,” Michael added.

The brothers smirked. “I think maybe it’s ‘cause he didn’t want anyone else to see Cas besides him. What a perv.” Dean let out a sarcastic chuckle.

“Yeah, right. I didn’t want him to…” He stopped, realizing he was beat. “I didn’t want him to get his wings sunburned or something! I wanted to make sure he’s okay.”

“Angels can heal themselves,” they reminded him in a sing-song tone. Dean scoffed. They stopped their pointless conversation to look to Cas, who was once again attacked by Gabe.

“Cassie, let’s swim!” He shook his head.

“I can’t, I’m sorry.” They all gave him a confused stare. “I didn’t mind Dean giving me the coat, I do need it. After a certain age when an angel is young they can’t go underwater or swimming. Their wings get wet and weigh them down. I was able to swim when I was young but now I cannot. Compared to others, really, my wings are quite large. I’m sorry to have disappointed all of you.” He smiled. “But I can participate in other activities.”

They smiled in return, Gabriel pulling him toward the snack table. “How does he shower?” Sam murmured, looking toward the two as Gabriel set his plate high with cakes.

“Probably covers his wings or something,” LM answered. Dean took a minute or so to think of Cas - okay,  _ maybe  _ in the shower - his body perfectly toned and beautiful eyes closed, eyelashes and hair dripping with water in just the perfect way... He slapped his own face to keep from going any further. “Why did ya do that?”

Dean gave them a nervous grin. “No reason.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was a long one, I know, sorry! I was just having so much fun with the first part of this rewrite!

A few hours later, Cas was sitting on a small ledge by the side of the pool, his feet in the cool water. The others were swimming, Cas alright with just watching. “Cannonball!” He looked up to see Sam jumping in, Cas putting his hands in front of his space as a small spray came toward him. Everyone laughed as Sam resurfaced. “Cas, what’s the rating?”

Castiel shook his head and chuckled. “I didn’t see. But, based on the water that hit me, I’d say about an eight.” The boys cheered and whooped, splashing and diving. Cas wished he could go into the pool and enjoy it like the rest could, but he was used to it. He stood and put on some sandals, rolling up the sleeves of his coat. “I’m going to go explore,” he said aloud, “no offense, but I’d like some time to myself.” They exchanged glances and nodded in agreement.

Kevin held up his hand. “Hey, I don’t think-” His sentence was cut off by one of the others pulling him under the water. Kevin glared at LM when he got back up, the two laughing. When he looked around, he saw Cas was gone. He forgot what he was about to say anyway, so he supposed it wasn’t that important.

Cas put his hands in his pockets as he walked into the small forest/not-as-disgusting swamp that was in the park. Trees loomed above him and he swore he could see some bananas and coconuts. All was silent the deeper he went, hearing only his own breathing and the slight crunch of plant life under his feet. It was a tranquil place, the bright sun being hidden and only filtering in through gaps between the leaves. After a while he sat down and leaned back against what he assumed was a palm, closing his eyes. If he paid attention, very distantly, he could pick up traces of the other club members playing around. He took another look at his surroundings and supposed his had gone near the center of the area.

He wasn’t used to being so alone and relaxed, truthfully. He was always around people unless he was home, where he’d be doing housework. He sighed, content. Though, it didn’t last long, feeling something wet hit his hand after a few minutes had gone by. He furrowed his brow and disregarded it until another landed on his head. He opened his eyes slowly and stood, holding up his hand with his palm to the sky. A drop of moisture fell and he recognized it as rain, steadily growing in number to the point where he wondered if there was a storm - also while asking himself how rain could be inside, considering the covering that spanned over the entire park. He tried to remember from which way he had come, not being able to. Cas decided that instead of becoming more lost, he’d stay put and wait for the rain to stop.

Back at the pool, everyone else noticed the rainfall. “C’mon, to the gazebo,” LM called. They all grabbed towels and headed under it, protected by the wood roof. A few dried their hair and wrapped the towels around themselves. “How is it raining here anyway?”

“It’s to give the feel like it’s a real beach,” Kevin explained. Dean looked around at the group.

“Hey, anybody see Cas?” Kevin’s eyes widened slowly.

“Oh crap.”

“Oh crap?” the others managed to repeat at the same time.

“What does that mean?” Gabe asked. They were all confused, Michael, Lucifer and Dean already trying to look through the rain to see outside. They hoped to catch a glimpse of the angel.

Kevin rummaged through the box that sat on one side of the gazebo and pulled out a map of the park. "I forgot to tell him. The rain’s coming down hard and we don’t know where he went off to. His wings are going to get wet.”

“And they’ll get heavy. What if…” LM swallowed worriedly. “What if he falls into one of the pools?!”

“And not to mention some of the deep ponds in there,” Sam muttered. “Guys, we gotta find him!” They all thought for a moment.

“Operation Search and Rescue,” Dean announced, “we all split up and look for him! Grab a towel or something, we gotta find him!” He began to pull on his clothes, the others doing the same. Once Michael and Lucifer were done, they looked to each other and nodded.

“Operation Search and Rescue  _ Contest _ .” They received looks of confusion, the two smirking.

“Whoever finds Cas first,” Lucifer began.

“Gets to be his hero,” Michael finished.

“We shouldn’t make this a contest,” Gabriel pointed out, “we gotta focus on finding him, not winning a stupid race.” Kevin smiled.

“As a little motivator, though,” he added, reaching into the box once more, “I have some photos of him with his wings showing.” He held up a few pictures, chuckling. “Don’t ask how I got them, I just did.” 

“Let’s go!” LM dashed off into the rain, Dean shouting after them. The three remaining rolled their eyes before splitting off to find him.


	3. Chapter 3

Not long had passed until the members were all scrambling around like chickens with their heads cut off. Dean had given up on following Lucifer and Michael, walking off into a random direction. LM, somehow, had made their way into the trees and looked down. Unfortunately, the leaves provided a covering that made it hard to see. Kevin was still in the gazebo, calling the people who engineered the rainfall to find a way to stop it. Sam and Gabe were looking too, searching somewhere inside the forest.

“Crap,” Lucifer cursed under his breath, “at this rate we won’t be his heroes  _ or  _ get the pictures.”

“Think, Luci, think,” Michael muttered, “where could he have gone?” Where Cas had gone, though, was travel a small way until he had found a spot where the leaves and trees kept most of the rain from coming through, providing a large dry spot. He sat down on a fallen log and watched the rain fall. At this rate, it would be a while before it stopped, and most likely an even longer time for anyone to find him.

He sat back and listened to the rain, closing his eyes again. It was soothing, in a way, it wasn’t a loud kind of rain, more like a soft kind that lulled you to sleep at night. Though, the others didn’t think of it that way. They heard the rain as an instigator, threatening to hurt Castiel. Kevin sighed.

“So the rain doesn’t turn off?” he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“No, not until it’s scheduled to.” He sighed.

“Talk to someone to get that fixed: we have an angel in the park today, something like this can’t happen again unless we want to be sued.” He hung up and dialed Sam’s number. “Any luck?” Sam and Gabriel were walking together, looking around. Sam held the phone close to his ear, or else he wouldn’t be able to hear it.

“Nothing. Look, Gabe and I are gonna split up. I don’t know where everyone else went. And, damn, we’re soaked.” Kevin thought for a moment.

“Maybe we should wait for the rain to stop. Then we can find him. It’ll be easier.” Gabe and Sam exchanged a look, Gabriel then taking the phone. He thought for a second. The rain was too loud for them to call out for Cas, it’d muffle their speech.

“We’ll keep going. Try to connect to the others. The moose and I are gonna split up to find him. Bye.” He ended the call and handed his phone to Sam before running off in another random direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas pulled his trench coat around him tightly. Despite being an angel, he didn’t like to use his powers much when it came to himself. He was getting cold, the rain chilling his surroundings. He looked to the coat, seeing part of it had a wet spot on it. He sighed. He could feel the rain dripping through the material and onto his wings. The cold wouldn’t make anything better, his wings would lock up to keep warm and the process hurt greatly, and it didn’t help that the swimsuit covered nothing.

He shivered and pulled his knees into the coat, studying the brush. Maybe someone would find him soon.  _ Hopefully _ someone would find him soon. He considered trying to start a small fire but worried the entire place would burn down if he misplaced even the smallest of burning wood pieces. Well, at least he was mostly dry. For a moment he marveled at the craftsmanship of the park. All that rain must have taken a long time and a lot of effort to pump through. He would’ve looked up to see the sky, but didn’t feel like possibly getting any rain into his eyes.

Dean, on the other hand, didn’t really care that the rain had penetrated through his multiple layers of clothing. His only objective was to find Cas and keep him safe. He didn’t want the angel being harmed in any way and kicked himself for offering to bring him along to the place. He should’ve let Cas leave when he said he had things to do. “You stupid son of a bitch,” he murmured to himself. He pushed past bushes and trees, nearly falling into one of the large ponds that were spread across the place. On his way he could’ve sworn he saw someone, running toward it. “Cas?!” He paused and let out an angry breath when he found it was only a few branches. “Dammit.” Despite wanting to be Cas’ savior and get the photos, he began to hope that someone else was having better luck.

Sam rose some branches and foliage over his head and searched. He squinted through the rain and noticed something beige. He went toward it and found the angel, huddled against himself. “Cas?” He looked up and smiled.

“Hello, Sam.” Sam went and sat down next to him.

“You okay?” Cas nodded.

“A bit cold, but that’s alright.” Sam wrapped his arms around the angel and pulled him close. “Th-thank you,” Cas said with slightly chattering teeth. Sam frowned before peeling off his multiple jackets and finally his shirt, pulling up the coat and getting under it, pressing his warm chest against Castiel’s.

“I hope this is okay, just don’t want you freezing.” Cas sighed, content, and leaned his head onto Sam’s shoulder.

“It’s wonderful, thank you.” Sam smiled, glancing up. The rain started to slow, its intensity growing weaker. “It’s going to stop soon.”

“That’s good. Your wings alright?”

“Yes, for the majority. It’s better than not, I suppose.” Cas shrugged. “Thank you for finding me.” Sam chuckled.

“No prob, Cas. Are your wings heavy yet?” Sam looked down to the angel, sincere concern in his expression.

“Just a little,” Cas admitted.

“Then I’ll help you walk back once the rain stops.”

Cas blushed and looked down to the forest floor. “You’re too kind.”

“You’re too sweet, Cas.” Cas began to laugh, Sam joining him a moment later.


	5. Chapter 5

“Man, the rain’s letting up,” Dean said to the group. They had reconvened at the gazebo, the rain making their clothes soggy. Dean turned to them and sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Where d’ya think Sammy is?”

“Probably still looking,” Gabe replied, “y’know him.” The rain slowed until it was barely a drizzle. Michael and Lucifer wringed out their shirts.

“I wonder if Sam found him,” they said, looking out toward the forest, “or maybe he fell in a pond.” Dean internally panicked.

“So I lost my angel  _ and _ my brother?” Everyone crossed their arms and smirked. Dean realized what he had said and scrambled for a cover-up. “Sorry. Our angel.” Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Kevin all looked to each other, nodding once. Before anything else could ensue, Kevin spotted something as the rain finally stopped.

“Hey, look!” They all went to the side of the gazebo to see Sam with Cas, an arm hooked around Cas’ waist and keeping him close. Dean, Michael and Lucifer all realized Sam wasn’t wearing a shirt, fire burning behind their eyes.  _ They _ had wanted to find Cas,  _ they _ had wanted to be his hero and get the pictures. Sam smiled and brought Cas under the gazebo, Cas smiling thankfully.

“I apologize for all the trouble I may have caused,” he said as he pulled off his coat, folding it and laying it against a chair, “I didn’t mean for you to go through such trouble.” The three’s anger quickly turned to staring at Cas’ body.

“Nah, it’s- it’s okay,” Dean mumbled.

“It’s our fault for not telling you,” Michael and Lucifer added. Cas picked up his button-down and pulled it on. On the other side of the ‘room’, Kevin discreetly handed Sam the photos. The transaction didn't go smoothly, though, since Cas caught a glimpse.

“Wait a minute…” Cas sighed. “You did this for a contest, didn’t you.”

“No,” Sam quickly said, shaking his head, “I was gonna give the pictures back to you so no one could see them.” He handed them to Cas, smiling nervously. “Besides, I really wanted you safe.” Cas stared down at the photographs, flipping through them.

“We wanted you safe too!” LM shouted.

Dean pushed their arms. “I wanted you safe the most!” Cas chuckled and shook his head, catching everyone by surprise as he tucked them away in his pocket.

“You humans, I’ll never get tired of how complex you are.” He put a hand on the pile of waterlogged clothes and they instantly became dry. “Shall we go home?” He grinned warmly. “I still have all that work to get done.” They all nodded.

LM quickly cut in, “Sure, we only want what’s best for you.” Dean shot them glares and soon they were arguing over who wanted it the most, the other three watching and snickering as Cas looked on, confused.

“You humans are quite confusing indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, next time; the Host Club are given roles by two guests! Who will become an unexpected pair? Who will nearly proclaim his love for another? Find out in chapter three and a half, Labels Can Be A Dangerous Thing!


End file.
